Hulk (Marvel Comics)
Power and Stats Tier: 5-B 'to ' 4-C normally. Name: Robert Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk/The Green Scar/The Sakaarson/The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutate Age: 30 - 50 years old currently Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, regeneration, multiple personalities which make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul based attacks, mystic senses, his strength and power are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", can create massive shockwaves with thunderclaps, as Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, highly resistant to magic-based attacks, absorbs dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, immune to nuclear and radiation - based attacks and absorbs their power, extremely resistant to transmutation and other such matter manipulation powers, can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Destructive Capacity: Planet Level+, increases to at least Star Level when enraged. Range: Greater than human melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential planetary range Speed: Hypersonic in jumping speed (has overtaken jet fighters and ICBMs), Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed, Probably FTL+ reactions (He has been shown to match the speed of characters such as Thor, Sentry, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer several times). Durability: Planet Level+, it increases to at least Star Level when enraged. Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as his healing factor can simply bring him back to life from even complete molecular disintegration. Lifting Strength: At least Class Y+ increases exponentially with rage (capable of holding tectonic plates together, creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a stomp, lifting and throwing mountains, smashing asteroids and planetoids to pieces, breaking through planet-moving energies, etc) Striking Strength: Class XMJ (Capable of holding together a collapsing planet, creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a mere footstep, destroyed a pocket universe by clapping, has destroyed planets, supported the weight of a star, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, overcame a singularity, has punched through time or different dimensions, caused an earthquake that narration claimed to reach across an infinite amount of universes, overpowered Onslaught, a being with power greater than an average Celestial, matched the full power of the Sentry, empowered a force field that held off the Celestial Exitar who was larger than the Earth until the machinery collapsed, pushed a 10x stronger than normal Thor towards the ground with a single arm, and has overpowered Thor on several occasions, etcetera. It increases with his rage to levels measured as infinite by the Pre-Retcon Beyonder). Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. As Banner, he is one of the most brilliant scientists on Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation, a fact even supported by Dr. Doom and Reed Richards. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thunderclap: A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Other Notable Victories: Piccolo Daimao (Dragon Ball) FotNS-verse (Fist of the North Star) Pissed off Mojojojo (PowerPuff Girls) Cell (Dragon Ball) Holy Shonen Trio (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Augus (Asura's Wrath) Kratos (God of War) (Hulk can solo the verse) Dark Gaia (Sonic The Hedgehog) Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Asura (Asura's Wrath) Pyron (Darkstalkers) (Teamed with Spiderman, Hulk still lost) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Berserkers Category:Comic Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4